My Own Chemical Romance
by mrssalvatoreDK3
Summary: Halle only wanted to go to a My Chemical Romance concert... It became so much more. Gerard Way/OC, details in first chapter. Please please PLEASE R&R! This is based off of a dream I had. Hope everyone enjoys! Rating will get higher later on.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a dream I had. I'm going to elaborate on it. I have no idea where this came from, but I enjoyed it.

Notes: This will definitely become an M-rated story later on, but for now anyone can read it. I'm allowed to write that, right? I hope so… Gerard is about 25-ish in this story, although he still got married… I don't really know, it was a dream. The others are however old they would be. This is still Black Parade times. I know this is very unrealistic, but it was my freaking dream and if you don't like it, buzz off.

Disclaimer: Don't know if I need this for real people… But I don't own any of the songs by My Chemical Romance or any of the band members. Although I do wish Gerard Way was mine and only mine. :3

Random dream will become writing. Hope you all enjoy. No flames please.

It was a perfectly normal night. Well, if going to a My Chemical Romance concert is considered normal. I don't really know, but I was very, very excited about it, all the way to the stadium it was being held in. I was literally bouncing in my seat, my sister was yelling at me to shut up, and I wasn't listening. When the stadium came into view, I let out a scream of excitement. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had the Black Parade symbols and stuff on it. It clung to me nicely, considering the way I had it tied at the side. My long dirty-blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and I was wearing some checkered black and white Converse.

Why he called me up on stage, I'll never know.

We took our seats in the stadium, front row. I had managed to save up enough money to get front seat tickets, the blocks in front of us keeping anyone from jumping up on stage. There were security guards, although they looked quite bored. I could see the drums on the stage, along with the bass and guitars resting against some speakers. Then there was the microphone right in the middle of the front of the stage. No one was up there yet.

The yells filled my head as people filed into the stadium. I barely acknowledged my sister who was seated next to me. I could smell smoke; obviously people would be smoking something here. As long as no one asked me to take something, I was fine with it. My head was starting to pound with lights running over the crowd, hitting my face at times. I didn't notice it, though, as the band finally walked out on stage.

There were five of them. Two went for the guitars on opposite sides of the stage, one for the bass, and another for the drums. But my eyes were glued on the man that walked to the microphone. The deafening cheering that was in my head was still ignored as I watched this man. He spoke into the microphone, both hands clutching the back of it. The cries were silenced instantly.

"Hello Detroit!" He said, and the cheers rose again. He ignored it and continued. "We're so glad to be here tonight! It's been so long!" His hazel eyes searched the crowd, and I shivered slightly as they ran over to where I stood now against the barrier. "Let's start this out with a song called The End."

The singing started, and his voice filled my ears. A lot of artists suck live, but he was simply amazing. All throughout every song, my eyes stayed glued on him, just taking in his features. The gloves showed his fingers as they were wrapped around the microphone, the jacket over to black t-shirt looked amazingly sexy. The pants he was wearing hugged his legs tightly. But his face was what distracted me. His long black hair surrounded his features, the unruly strands looking perfectly messy. His hazel eyes were dark as he focused on the words coming out of his mouth. One of his eyes was almost hidden by his hair, and his lips moved quickly as he sang whatever song was on.

This man was amazing.

After most of the songs played, they all stopped to take a break. I was still dazed and ignored my sister's cries for me to sit down. Everyone else was sitting, but I was still standing, never cheering even when they came back. He took the microphone again and I listened to his words.

"Detroit," His voice was seductive to me. "I have bad news. My wife and I…" He gulped, looking distressed. "We're getting a divorce." There were boos from the crowd, and his eyes looked over the crowd again. "But my fans and friends here are keeping me going." He gave a breath-taking smile, and continued his words.

"For this last song, I want one of you out there to come up here and sing it with me." The cheers were suddenly way too loud for comfort. The spotlights on the ceiling all flew around for a moment before all pointing in one direction, at one thing.

Me.

I blinked from the brightness a few times before looking up, where he was kneeling on the stage in front of me, his hand extended. The cheers were making my ears burn, but I hardly noticed. I could only focus on my gaze locked with his. I felt my sister pushing on my back, and I hesitantly took his outstretched hand. His was warm in mine, and he gave a soft lip-smile before helping me up onto the stage. My breathing was beginning to become almost hyperventilating, due to how many people were staring at me and the feeling of his hand in mine.

He dropped it and looked into my light gray eyes. He spoke to me, only to me. "Do you know the Sharpest Lives?" He asked. I nodded. It was my favorite, in fact. He gave a soft smile. "I'm going to sing up to the end of the first chorus, and then I'm giving you the microphone." I felt myself nodding, despite the fear filling me. I couldn't do this. I wasn't one to sing in public, especially not in front of so many people. My heart was pounding. "I'll sing the last chorus with you. Ok?" His voice was gentle, and when I didn't respond, I felt his hand on my arm. "Don't worry. Just pretend you're singing in the shower." He gave me a grin and turned to face the crowd again.

The music started up, and I stood next to him, silent, as he started to sing. His voice filled my ears yet again, forcing my body to dance to the music slightly.

_Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

_I've spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave_

_This alone, you're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe_

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose_

'_Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band_

I saw him glance toward me, a smile on his lips as he continued to sing the song that was making my heart flutter.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

He took the short musical break to hand the microphone. I gave him a slightly panicked glance and he muttered a few words to me away from the microphone. His face was close to mine, and I was breathing fast. "You'll do great. No one's here, remember?" He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up as it was time for me to sing. I was forced to do this, so I sang. I didn't know how well I did, but my sister had always said I should be a singer.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands_

_Romeo_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before he goes?_

I saw the look of approval and surprise on his face out of the corner of my eye. The screams from the crowd told me I wasn't doing as bad as I thought.

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

The musical break came on, and I looked at him to see that his jaw had dropped. I gave my first real grin of the night and my hips were shaking to the beat of the song. He came over to me and we both sang into the microphone at the same time when the break was over, and, frankly, we sounded amazing.

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

I drew out the last note, making it last up until the last drum beat, to which I punched my fist into the air. I was breathing hard, as was he next to me. But the crowd was going completely insane, and I laughed a bit, the noise echoing around the stadium thanks to the microphone. He hugged me with one arm and I smiled even wider at that. I saw my sister in the front row going crazy with happiness for me.

"How was she?" He asked the crowd. The cheers seemed to get even louder, and I felt tears of joy in my eyes. "Yeah, I thought so too." He said, taking the microphone from me gently. "That's why I need to ask this." He motioned behind him, and the other band member came up behind him and me. He turned to look at me. I felt like he was speaking only to me as he spoke. "The guys and I have been thinking lately that we need to add a new member to the band. A girl." I felt my mouth drop, and my heart was pounding in my head. His eyes locked with mine.

"I think we just found that girl."

I could see of hear no one else, just the five people around me. The band. "Would you like to join My Chemical Romance?" He asked. All went silent suddenly, waiting for my answer. I looked around at the crowd first, seeing my sister, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I looked back at him and managed to utter one word.

"Yes."

This time the cheers were loudest of all. The man in front of me smiled. He spoke to only me this time. "What's your name?"

"Halle."

He looked at the crowd. "Everyone, this is Halle, the new band member!" He took his hand in mine again and raised them above our heads. I felt tears of joy in my eyes as Gerard Way looked back at me again. He spoke to me, only me, as the six of us walked off stage.

"Welcome to the band."

And that, my friends, if how I became the newest member of My Chemical Romance.


	2. Well, Welcome Welcome

Guys, I'm finally back!

I've been dealing with a TON of crazy shit, school and family troubles and bleh. But I've missed you all so much and will be updating some of my stories FINALLY! Here's the next one about our favorite punk band! ;D

**It was a dream.** It had to be a dream. There was no way that I was sitting in a car with my sister on the way to the hotel My Chemical Romance was staying at. There was no way that I was going there to join them in the middle of their tour. And there was no way that it was possible that when my sister pulled the car up to the front of the hotel, Gerard Way was standing there, his arms behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet slightly as he waited for me. Me. It had to be a dream.

But it wasn't. My sister snapped me out of my thoughts by saying goodbye. I gave her a tight hug that she returned, and she pushed me out of the car. I grabbed my medium-sized suitcase out of the trunk and dropped it behind me on the wheels, dragging it by the handle to the front door where Gerard was standing. I smiled at him when I was close enough, and he gave me a grin that was completely his.

"Glad you could come." He said, motioning for me to follow him as he started walking around the side of the hotel. I followed him, my feet moving faster than normal to keep up with his long strides. I noticed that he had dark patches under his eyes that didn't look like make-up. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. I felt sadness for him. It was probably due to his divorce. I was tempted to hug him, but I might have gotten kicked, so I just kept walking next to him.

When we rounded the corner of the hotel into the back, my jaw dropped. There was a huge, and I mean _huge_, tour bus right in front of me. I can't even guess how large. Bigger than a school bus, most likely. It said "My Chemical Romance" on the side. Duh. It was their tour bus. I saw Gerard out of the corner of my eyes, and he was smiling at my amazement. It wasn't a smile that reached his eyes, like they normally did when he was on stage. I felt bad. But one thing kept repeating in my mind.

He's single.

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I heard him start talking. "This is the tour bus. Obviously. C'mon, let me show you around inside." He walked toward the bus, and I followed him. He was dressed in some darker-shaded jeans and a black t-shirt. It was simple enough. I liked it. When we reached the door of the bus, it opened automatically to show a dude sitting in the driver's seat. It was just like the front of a school bus, except it was the one seat and then there was a wall that blocked it from the rest of the bus. There was a door as well.

"Ready to go, Gee?" The driver asked. Gerard nodded.

"Yep. And this is Halle, the new member." He motioned to me, and I waved at the driver a bit shyly. He gave me a smile, though.

"Welcome. Go on inside, we're going to get going." I stepped inside the bus completely, and the door shut behind me. It was a little cramped now, but Gerard opened the door and stepped inside the back of the bus. I followed him and closed that door behind me. The moment I looked at what was in front of me, my jaw dropped again.

There was a full sized kitchen right before my eyes. There was a fridge, several cupboards, a small square table with booth seats around most of it, and even a sink. I wondered faintly how the water got in and out of the bus, considering how it was moving all the time, but I doubted even Gerard know. I just looked at him, smiling. He gave a smirk. "This is the kitchen, as you can see." Past the kitchen, there was a long, thin hallway that had three doors on each side. I felt a smile come to my lips, and he kept walking through. I stayed close behind him. He walked all the way through the kitchen, only stopping when he came to the first door on the right side.

"Mikey! Open the door!" He yelled, banging on it. I felt a slight lump in my throat. I had been a fan of these guys since I first saw them years ago, and now I was touring with them. I was nervous about meeting them. I was pretty much forced to meet Gerard, and he was cool instantly. I hadn't said anything to the others yet, and was quite nervous about it.

There was some shuffling behind the door before it finally opened, revealing a boy that looked a few years younger than Gerard. I knew who it was, of course, but I couldn't help but look over him. He had short brown hair that was quite messy, as if he had just gotten out of bed. His light brown eyes were slightly clouded over, telling me that he _had _just gotten out of bed. He was three years younger than Gerard, who was his brother. He was wearing the square glasses that everyone recognized as well. He had a plain white t-shirt on that looked like he had just thrown it on moments ago and some baggy jeans that looked the same way. He gave me a grin, making him look like his brother, and stuck his hand out. "I'm Mikey Way. Glad to have ya'." He said.

I took his hand a bit shyly and shook it. "Halle Swann." I said. My last name quite annoyed me, considering how much the animals hated me, but whatever. Mikey smiled again.

"Can't wait to hear you sing under less pressure." He said, sending a look at Gerard. The older of the two nodded, smiling. I gave both of them a look that said 'What the hell are you talking about?' Gerard was the one who answered, a smile on his face.

"We're gonna' need you to sing a few songs for us later so that we know that Sharpest Lives isn't the only song you sound good at." I smiled at this. It made sense, though, so I wasn't going to say anything against them. Plus, I was happy to. I loved singing, and a lot of my friends thought I was really good. I wasn't so sure, but I just smiled and agreed with them. Like I did now.

"C'mon, you have to meet the other guys." Gerard said then. I looked up at him and nodded. I looked over to Mikey then and he smiled at me before shutting the door again and leaving Gerard and I alone once more. He turned and started walking down the long hallway. I followed him as the bus finally started shuttering, starting up to drive away. It was official now. I was on tour with my favorite band. And my family was being left behind.

Gerard had started walking faster than me and was now several feet in front of me, and I was about to jog to catch up when the door right in front of me and on the left side made a very loud banging noise. I jumped and Gerard turned around as the door flew open, slamming against the wall as someone fell out. I saw his face as he fell and recognized him. What was Ray doing? The long, curly brown hair was tangled all over his head as he was laughing, and his matching brown eyes looked light as he laughed. He was wearing jeans as well as a simple gray t-shirt, and he threw something back into the room he had just fallen out of as he landed on his back on the ground. I stepped forward warily and looked down at him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked right before I felt something collide with my head. I let out a scream and moved my hand to the side of my head, feeling something sticky. Then I realized what it was. What the…

Another being burst out of the room, screaming a battle cry. He threw something at Ray and it exploded on his chest. His black hair fell into his hazel (though more green) eyes and he grinned, holding another egg in his hand. Then he saw me and his grin fell at the sight of the egg on the side of my head. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!" He said. I could see eggs on his shirt as well as Ray's. They must have been fighting for some reason. Or for fun, because it sounded like something the guys would do. Frank was wearing a black shirt with an eagle-like design on it. He too was wearing jeans. All of them were. Popular pants for the guys. I wore them too, so I didn't say anything.

I shook my head softly and smiled at Frank. "It's fine. I'll just wash my hair out later." I said. He looked worried for another moment but then just shrugged before grinning again. He looked down at Ray, who sighed and finally spoke.

"You win."

Gerard, Frank and I all started laughing.

This was bound to be fun.

DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST A LINE BREAK

I sucked in a deep breath, wrinkling my nose a bit at the smell of the bathroom. Yes, there was a bathroom on this bus. No, it wasn't very clean. With four guys, I wasn't surprised. But I was going to clean this place up a little. It was nasty. I found out quickly that it actually worked, everything. I don't know where any of the water drained, but I didn't really care and just wanted to take a shower. The egg was starting to get stuck. That would be a disaster to comb out later…

Carefully closing the door behind me, as there was no lock, I looked around the bathroom. There was the shower on one side, a sink against the wall opposite the door and a toilet across from the shower. The guys, from what I knew, were playing cards. Except Mikey. I don't really know what he did in that room of his. I stepped toward the shower and noticed two towels draped over a small bar next to it. I stripped down, leaving my clothes under the bar with the towels, and stepped into the shower.

The water was freezing at first and I let out a shriek, hearing a few laughs from the boys. It wasn't a big place; I could hear them anywhere in here. My mind, out of instinct, thought that I hadn't seen Bob yet. Where was he? I didn't really know, but then the water became warm, and my mind drove away from that. I sighed as the warm water hit my skin, feeling the egg sliding out of my hair quite easily. The light green curtain was closed, and the space wasn't very large, but I could stand easily in it.

Then I heard a click signaling the door opening and my eyes came up to look through the curtain.

I could only see a shadow, which told me how much whoever was entering could see. That comforted me a bit. But my eyes narrowed anyway. "Who's there?" I called. The shadow moved a bit closer, but didn't move the curtain at all.

"It's me." I heard. The voice was easily recognizable. Gerard. "I just came to make sure you had clean towels." I smiled. Sweet of him.

"Thanks." I said, still staying in the water. But then I thought of something after looking around and asked him; "Hey, where's the shampoo in here?" I could see any sign of it. There was a light chuckle.

"Love, we hardly ever have time to shower on tour. The only shampoo we have is out here when we actually have the opportunity to use it." I saw him move to the sink and kneel down through the curtain, and after a moment, the sound of a closing door. There must be a little cabinet under there. He stepped toward the curtain then froze. He was waiting for me.

I pulled the curtain away, still keeping myself covered as I looked at him. He smiled when he saw me and held his hand out, giving me the hair product. I smiled when I saw it. "Axe?" I said.

He shrugged, grinning. "That's all we have. We've never had a girl ride the bus before." I smiled back at him before disappearing back behind the curtain. I heard a bit more shuffling before he left. After my shower, I shook my hair out in there to get some of the water out and moved the curtain aside to grab a towel.

But they were gone.

I swore under my breath. Gerard. He must have done this… "Gerard!" I yelled. Silence. "Where did the towels go?" After that I heard giggling from somewhere nearby. I sighed and stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet. I swore again when I realized I didn't know where my suitcase was. Frank had taken it somewhere when I had come in here. Damn. I'd just have to run for it. But wait… I looked around for my old clothes and found them gone as well. Son of a…

Well, no use hiding if I'm going to be stuck with these four… wait, where was Bob this whole time? Odd. I'd find him sooner or later. Anyway, I'd be stuck with these five for the next few months, it wasn't like they were never going to see me naked… but on the first day? Really? I made a mental note to bitch-slap them later.

Opening the door a crack, I peeked just my head out and glanced down the hallway. Good, no one. Other side was clear too. I sucked in a soft breath before sprinting out of the room and down the hall, pausing at one room I knew Gerard hadn't shown me. Opening the door quickly, though not all the way, just in case someone was in there, I saw no one and jumped inside. Looking around a bit frantically, I saw my suitcase and cheered to myself. Bouncing over it, I quickly pulled out whatever clothes were on top and pulled them on.

The door opened behind me, and I turned with a grin to see Frank. He pouted. "Dammit, thought we had you." Instead of being upset more, he just bounded over to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed a little but couldn't hug him back. My arms were trapped. It was then that I realized how short I really was. I mean, if I was shorter than Frank Teeny Iero, then I was screwed.

He gave me another grin before dragging me out of the room, me in a pair of jeans and a dark colored Blink 182 t-shirt. "Where are we going?" I asked, frowning a little bit.

He turned to face me. "It's time for you to sing more, Sweets," he said with another wide smile.

My blood ran cold.


End file.
